Media files, including so-called user generated content (UGC) may be created in a multitude of types of terminals which include user devices such as mobile telephones. Media files may also reside on network servers, and UGC may be uploaded to such servers. One example of a network server storing UGC can be found at www.youtube.com on the Internet. It is possible to access this content with an end user device such as a mobile telephone or a personal computer from almost anywhere in the world. Accessing popular sites holding such content can generate a large amount of network and server traffic. It is therefore desirable to develop methods and system for efficiently carrying or reducing server traffic.